1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flip chip package, and an apparatus to attach a semiconductor chip used in the method. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flip chip package including conductive bumps, and an apparatus to attach a semiconductor chip used in the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
The semiconductor package may include a package substrate, a semiconductor chip mounted on the package substrate, conductive connecting members to electrically connecting the semiconductor chip with the package substrate, a molding member formed on the package substrate to cover the semiconductor chip, and external terminals mounted on the package substrate.
The conductive connecting members may include conductive wires, conductive bumps, etc. A semiconductor package having a structure where a semiconductor chip and a package substrate may be connected with each other via the conductive bumps may be referred to as a flip chip package.
The conductive bump may be formed by a reflow process on preliminary bumps of the semiconductor chip and the package substrate. Before performing the reflow process, it may be required to preliminarily attach the preliminary bump of the semiconductor chip to the preliminary bump of the package substrate.
The preliminary attaching process may include coating a flux on the preliminary bump. The flux may include an adhesive, an oxide remover, etc. The adhesive may attach the preliminary bumps to each other. The oxide remover may remove a native oxide layer on the preliminary bumps. Coating the flux may include coating the flux on the preliminary bump of the semiconductor chip into coating the flux on an entire surface of the package substrate.
Conventional processes for coating the flux on the preliminary bump of the semiconductor chip may require running a chip-attaching unit for holding the semiconductor chip between a position of the semiconductor chip and a reservoir to store the flux, so that a coating time may be too long.
Further, conventional processes for coating the flux include disposing flux on the entire surface of the package substrate before a process of attaching the package substrate to the semiconductor chip is performed. Consequently, the flux on a following preliminary bump may be evaporated during attaching proceeding preliminary bumps of the semiconductor chip and the package substrate to each other, thereby causing an insufficient amount of flux to exist on conductive bumps of the package substrate. When an insufficient amount of the flux exists, adhesion strength between the preliminary bumps may be weakened, so that the conductive bump may not have sufficient strength. This weak conductive bump may cause an improper electrical connection between the semiconductor chip and the package substrate.